Happy Mother's Day, B'Elanna
by Diane Klepper
Summary: B'Elanna celebrates her first Mother's Day on Earth.


Happy Mother's Day, B'Elanna  
  
  
  
  
  
By Diane Klepper  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: B'Elanna celebrates her first Mother's Day on Earth. This story will be   
  
continued in Happy Father's Day, Tom)  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna Torres slowly opened her eyes to the bright morning sun that entered   
  
through the window across from her bed. She turned over expecting to find her husband,   
  
Tom still asleep. Sunday was usually their day to sleep in. With Miral finally sleeping   
  
through the night, they finally had some alone time together. B'Elanna wondered if Miral   
  
had a nightmare and Tom went into comfort her and then he fell asleep on the rocking   
  
chair holding her, which he often did.  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna climbed out of bed and put on her yellow robe that she kept behind the   
  
door. She noticed that Tom's blue robe was still on the hook B'Elanna walked into the   
  
living- room and she was surprised to see that all of Miral's dolls and spaceships were put   
  
away. She had left the toys there last night. She smiled. It often amused her that Tom was   
  
such a neat freak. She remembered when they first started dating on Voyager she would   
  
come home to find that Tom had often put away her clothes that she had left on the couch   
  
the day before. Tom told her that from a little boy he was trained to put his toys and   
  
things away in case an important Starfleet official made an unexpected visit to see his   
  
father.   
  
  
  
  
  
Even though she would never admit it to Tom, the little things he did to help her   
  
around their apartment was greatly appreciated. She thought she put in long hours in   
  
Engineering on Voyager. It was nothing compared to taking care of a temperamental   
  
almost one- year old Klingon- Human child going through teething. Even though she   
  
loved her daughter with all her heart there were times she couldn't calm her down when   
  
she was crying hysterically. Luckily Tom seemed to have the magic touch. He would   
  
rock Miral in the rocking chair and sing to her until she calmed down and fell into a   
  
restful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna heard voices into the kitchen and went to the kitchen door and peeked   
  
in. She saw Miral sitting in her high chair happily eating a cracker. Tom was standing by   
  
the replicator punching in an order. He was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a light   
  
blue sweatshirt. B'Elanna loved when Tom wore blue because it brought out the blue in   
  
his eyes. Even after knowing him for almost nine years and being married for almost two   
  
she still found him very sexy Her turned to Miral and smiled. "Hey sweetie…won't   
  
Mommy be surprised. We are giving her breakfast in bed for Mother's Day."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna gasped. She forgot it was Mother's Day. That afternoon her Tom and   
  
Miral were going over to spend the day with Tom's mother and the rest of the Paris   
  
family. She had enjoyed getting to know Tom's parents and his sisters and their families.   
  
B'Elanna was very lonely as a child and she often wished she had a sister to have   
  
someone to talk to or play with when she was growing up. She especially loved the   
  
embarrassing stories that Kathleen and Moira enjoyed telling. B'Elanna told them a few   
  
stories from their seven years on Voyager and Moira especially loved the Helmboy   
  
nickname that the Lady Q gave Tom.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Tom told her about Mother's Day on Voyager B'Elanna regretfully told   
  
him that her Mother didn't want to celebrate human holidays. Tom told her that he and   
  
his sisters use to make things for their mom in school for Mother's Day. Tom told her   
  
that no matter how badly put together the gift was their mother told them that she would   
  
cherish it always because it was made with love.   
  
  
  
  
  
Both her and Tom decided that they would celebrate both human and Klingon   
  
holidays with Miral but they would not push her to try to be too Klingon or too human.   
  
That was something she would decide for herself when she grew up. Realizing that Tom   
  
thought she was still in bed she quietly went back into their bedroom. She hung up her   
  
robe and quickly got into bed and pretending she was still asleep. A minute later the   
  
bedroom door opened and Tom came in carrying Miral and a tray with of covered plates   
  
and two wrapped boxes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom put Miral down on the bed next to his wife and said "B'Elanna are you   
  
awake?"  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna pretending she was asleep until she felt little hands on her face and   
  
heard a little voice say "Ma ma."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna opened her eyes and saw Miral looking at her. B'Elanna smiled and   
  
said, "Good morning Miral…" She then turned and saw Tom standing in front of the bed   
  
holding a tray and said, "Happy Mother's Day."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna sat up and smiled. "Breakfast in bed. Tom you didn't have to."  
  
  
  
  
  
Giving her his best flyboy smirk Tom said "I wanted to…I know you never   
  
celebrated this holiday as a kid…I just wanted your first Mother's Day to be special."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna looked at Tom and then turned to Miral who was climbing into her lap.   
  
Smiling B'Elanna said, "With you and Miral how could it not be special."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom smiled and putting the tray on the table next to the bed leaned in and gave   
  
her a long passionate kiss. B'Elanna broke the kiss first. "Watch it flyboy…if you keep   
  
kissing like that we will be giving Miral a little brother or sister faster then we planned."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom smirked at her. "I wouldn't mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pushing Tom away she smiled, "Then I really will make you carry the next one."  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing Tom said, "Okay…maybe we should wait another year or two."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna smiled at Tom and then turned to Miral who was chewing on the   
  
blanket and said, "Miral your Daddy is a very wise man…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Da da."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna looked at the old fashioned clock that they kept on the dresser and saw   
  
that it said 9:45. "Tom why did you let me sleep so late…I have to finish marking papers   
  
and finish that report Admiral Bradden wanted."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No work today."   
  
  
  
  
  
"But Tom…."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom smiled and then sat on the bed next to B'Elanna. "You don't have any   
  
morning classes tomorrow…I'll take Miral to the babysitter and you will have the   
  
apartment to yourself…You can finish your work then."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna gave a faint smile and said, "Okay…" Miral started jumping on Miral   
  
lap and Tom picked her up and lifted her into the air. Miral started laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tom you know if you ever drop her when you do that I'll rip out your heart."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom smirked, "Yes ma'am."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna looked at Miral and smiled, "Miral your Daddy is such a smart ass."   
  
  
  
  
  
Tom lowered Miral into his lap and leaned over to kiss B'Elanna a quick kiss on   
  
the lips. "And you wouldn't have me any other way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm use to you…And you're a pretty good kisser."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good." He put Miral on the bed next to B'Elanna and then he grabbed the tray   
  
and put it on B'Elanna's lap. On the tray was a flower, a covered plate, a cup of coffee   
  
and two wrapped boxes. One box was very small and the other was a little larger. "I hope   
  
your hungry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna looked at the two boxes and smiled. 'Tom…I thought we were going to   
  
exchange presents at your parents' house."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are…I just…I just got your something extra."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna smiled, "You didn't have to …but I'm glad you did." B'Elanna reached   
  
for the first box and Tom put his right hand on hers to stop her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tom smiled, "At Christmas and on birthdays my Mom always made us eat   
  
breakfast before we opened any presents. Eat your breakfast first…it's going to get cold."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna lifted the lid and smiled when she saw what was on the plate. "Banana   
  
pancakes." She looked at Miral and said, "Did you help Daddy make them?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Miral crawled over to sit next to her and said, "Help Da Da."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom chuckled. "Yeah…Miral is a whiz with the replicator…aren't you sweetie."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna laughed and took her fork and started eating her pancakes. "These are   
  
good." She took her fork and offered Tom a bite.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom shook his head and smiled. "Miral had I eat already….She loves peanut   
  
butter on toast."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna put down her fork and smiled. "Can I open my presents now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom turned to Miral who just climbed into his lap. "What do you say Miral…   
  
Should we let Mommy open her presents now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Miral nodded and Tom took the smaller box off the tray and handed it to   
  
B'Elanna. neatly opened the wrapping paper and saw a little box. She opened the box and   
  
saw a gold heart with writing on it that read "Universe's Greatest Mom." B'Elanna   
  
smiled at Tom. "Tom it's beautiful…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom took the necklace at of her hands. "Let me put in on you." B'Elanna lowered   
  
her head so Tom was easily able to put the necklace around her neck and close the clasp.   
  
  
  
  
  
Before Tom was able to say anything else B'Elanna grabbed him and gave him a   
  
long passionate kiss. "Tom I love it." Tom and B'Elanna was in the middle of another   
  
kiss when they heard a small voice say, "Mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom reluctantly pulled away. "I almost forgot…Miral has a present for you too."   
  
He handed the larger wrapped package to B'Elanna. She unwrapped her second present   
  
and saw an old fashioned hardcover book with writing that read Klingon Bedtime Stories.   
  
She quickly shuffled through the pages. "I don't believe it…My mother use to read me   
  
these stories when I was little."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. I asked your Dad what kind of stories your Mom read to you when you   
  
were little…He told me about this book…B'Elanna I know that your Mom never got to   
  
met Miral…but I thought that maybe you can read to Miral some of the same stories your   
  
mom read to you and tell her about her Klingon grandmother."  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna wiped a tear from her right eye and smiled. "You know for a smartass   
  
flyboy you can be sort of mushy at times."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh…you're going to ruin my reputation."   
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna laughed. "Don't worry Tom… your still a pig sometimes…but I think   
  
I'll keep you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Tom could answer they both heard the comm. system beep from the living   
  
room. Tom smiled. " I bet that my Mom calling to remind us .to be on time for   
  
lunch…I'll be right back."   
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna watch Tom stand up and walk to the living room. She gave a piece of   
  
her pancake to Miral who started to nimble on it. "You know Miral…we're very   
  
lucky…Daddy loves us both very much…We have to do something really nice for him   
  
on Father's Day." 


End file.
